Journey to Juvia-sama's Heart!
by XDreamKillerX
Summary: As I write this from a bush five feet from my love, I have now decided that this is done! I'm done messing around! Gray-kun WILL be with Juvia-sama! Edo Gruvia
1. Prolouge

**Hay peeps my first Fairy tail story! Dedicated to my sister, since she won't shut up about Gruvia. Hope you enjoy.**

I watch her from afar. Her elegance, her grace, and her beauty captivates me. Her white porcelain skin, her silky turquoise hair, and her beautiful eyes are the features I notice the most. Her confidence shines through her smile. A smile I'll never receive.

I am never good enough for her. I need to get rid of these clothes, it's a bad habit. I also need to work on my confidence. As I write this from a bush five feet from my love, I have now decided that this is done! I'm done messing around!

I'll do whatever it takes.

Gray-kun will be with Juvia-sama!


	2. Chapter 1: It's Admiring From Afar!

Chapter 1: It's Admiring From Afar!

* * *

"No! You're so clingy! Maybe, if you stripped down a little then I can go with you for a mission."

**48 hours Earlier**

I watched her five tables away. My Juvia-sama is so beautiful even while eating. While I study her brilliant features, I put another scarf on. I can just imagine it.

"_Oh, Gray-kun! I'm so lonely! Won't a handsome fellow like you sit next to me?" My damsel in distress says. Anything for you, my princess! _

_I stand and walk to the table coolly. She looks at me with that pretty smile of hers. I feel her soft hands gracefully hold on to mine. _

"_You know," She pauses and tilts her head "I've always liked you. I've been longing for a moment where I can catch you alone. Oh Gray-kun, won't you kiss me?" She leans in. My heart is beating a thousand thumps a minute as I look at her soft pink lips. The lips that want to be on mine. They come closer and closer._

Just as I was about to kiss her, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"U-um, Gray-san?" I turn to see Natsu. He looked scared.

Well then again, he always looks scared. Natsu Dragion is my best buddy since we were little. He's such a shy boy, it's funny. The strange thing about it is that when he's on a vehicle he's rude and outgoing. Anyway, he stared at me. Wait! Juvia-sama! I looked around frantically, but she was nowhere in sight! Dammit! I let her get away when I was day-dreaming.

" W-what are you doing here?" He asked frantically.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I answered back nervously. What if he saw me here? Just watching her, he'll tell Juvia-sama that I'm a stalker and she won't like me. I don't _stalk_, I just _admire_ from afar (My perception of "Afar" might be different then yours, but whatever). I can't let that happen. I held my breath while studying him for signs that he saw something. He just stared, like always.

"Well, I can't stay any longer. I have to go check up on the-the mission board!" I hopped up out of my chair and left the restaurant. I can't let him ruin me and Juvia-chan's relationships. Speaking of ruining relationships, here comes Gajeel. Gajeel is my love rival. He, as well, is in love with Juvia-chan.

"How many times do I have to _tell_ you?! I don't like Juvia-chan!" Gajeel screamed. Was I thinking aloud? Oh, I was doing a voice over.

"Anyway," I said, throwing a hand up, "Gajeel's my love rival. I must prove my worthiness." Gajeel rolled his eyes and muttered that he gave up and left. He's trying to trick me! His selfish afro-and-glasses-wearing self is trying to make me not believe that he likes Juvia-sama and it will truly be a stab in the back when he tries to steal her from me. I will not fall for such tricks. I will fight for my love until I have her!

I went to the guild and searched for my love. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. I checked the board and was about to walk away when I saw a certain add.

* * *

**Group of three needed for cleaning/maid job for famous artist's museum .**

**Time duration: 3 days.**

**Pay: 30,000 Jewel.**

* * *

My mind excited at the thought! This was absolutely perfect! Just thought of my Juvia-sama in a maid uniform…servicing me-erm I mean cleaning with me. I must find her now! I was about to bolt when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lucy Ashley.

"Hey retard! Ayye, you're going on that maid mission? Ha, I would love to see you in a maid's uniform!" She snorted a laugh. I put on another scarf.

"What do you want Lucy?" I asked angered that she kept me from Juvia-sama. Her cheeks turned a tinted pink and she narrowed her eyes.

"I-I was looking for Natsu." She muttered. I gave her a sly look.

"He went to café", Lucy's face brightened up then went into a look of confusion.

"I don't know where that is. COME WITH ME!" Lucy grabbed two layers of my coats and was dragging me out the door.

"Juvia-samaaaa!" I wailed as she was about to discontinue my plan. I suddenly heard another feminine voice.

"Oh! Ha! It's Lucy-san going on a date with the layer man" Levy scoffed. Lucy's face turned blood red.

"What the hell are you talking about _Levy?_ Don't be jealous because you're _**flat-chested.**_" The words seemed to echo through-out the halls and probably in Levy's mind. Then I heard.

"_Caaaatfiiiiiiiiiight!" _A crowd seemed to form throughout the guild halls. This was my chance! I ran out the halls, ignoring the bets, screams, and 'ooh's that were being made. I ran a few blocks to the park. I felt so sweaty and nasty. I felt like I could pass out. Then I heard a voice. A distinct voice.

"Sorry, I have to go back to the guild."

Juvia-sama!

My tiredness dissipated and I wiped the sweat with one of my five scarves. I walked up to her coolly but as I took each step my confidence was taken away. When I was finally behind her I was once again sweaty and nervous. I felt like my heart was going to blow out of my chest. I tapped her shoulder.

"J-Juvia-sama?" I asked. She turned around and smiled. God, how her smile was infectious! I would walk a thousand miles just for that smile. Unfortunately, it didn't last that long. She looked down at what I was wearing and her smile faded.

"Oh.. Hey, Gray." She said looking unsure.

"U-um, I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me." I blurted out quickly.

"Umm, no." She said frankly and turned and walked away. No! Why did my love have to do this to me! It wasn't fair! Maybe if I keep asking I can convince her and then I can seduce her on a mission. That's right! I followed her around like a puppy for the rest of the hour trying to get her to say yes but the answer was always no, each 'No' turning angrier than the last. Finally, after an hour of begging she stopped suddenly, making me bump into her back. She then turned around, her face hot with anger. Oh, she looked beautiful even when angered!

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I won't" My heart sank.

"But _please, _Juvia-chan!"I begged on my knees.

"No! You're so clingy! Maybe, if you stripped down a little then I can go with you for a mission. Call me when you have not even a shirt on." She started the sentence angry but the last she winked at me. My cheeks were red. Does my dear Juvia-sama like me? Then why isn't she coming with me? Why does it why to be like this?! Why?! In a confused and conflicting state I dropped to my knees and yelled out:

"_**JUVIA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

**Hey boys and girlies! As you know this is Edolas so you're probably going to have to check with your Wikipedia while reading this. It dawned on me like on page 2 that I have to do EVERYTHING Edolas. So hold on to your hats cuz I'm going for the fuuuuuull Monte! (Superstar Reference! xD) Next chapter will be five pages longer I promise you! So yea. My goal is to have each chapter be 10 pages at least.**

**I hope you enjoyed to chapter! If you have any comments/suggestions/critiques don't hesitate to click that review button ;D **

**Luv you guyz **

**Byebye! =^.^=  
**

**P.S. If you think of an actual cool name for the story, PM me and i might change it ;)  
**


End file.
